Bittersweet Bliss
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Her eyes sparkled as she watched Amon pull and claw his way out of the rubble. “Amon!” She gasped, her hand reaching to the right, and she wished she could just touch him. If only she was close enough… R&R PLZ!


_AN: Hey, I was thinking of this for a while, and I still don't really know how to put it. But I am going to attempt to write it out, and see where it takes me. I hope you like it!_

_Mandi_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own WHR… but it'd be awesome if I did._

Bittersweet Bliss 

Robin Sena lay on the ground, her body crushed underneath a heavy board. Ash and smoke flew in the air around her, and she swallowed back a cough, afraid to see blood from her lips pour onto the cold ground under her. Her golden hair fell down, covering her emerald eyes as she searched the rubble for Amon.

She tried to move, but only stirred the heavy board, and caused her to fall back down again. She could only move one arm, for the other was also smashed under the wood with her body, and she used it to push away some other plates of wood. Splinters entered her fingers, and she gritted her teeth as she tried to ignore the throbbing pain.

"Amon?" She tried to call, but her voice came out muffled and silent. "Amon?" She tried again, this time louder. Her eyes searched around her, seeing sparks flying over her head. Robin placed her arm over her head to protect her scalp from the hot sparks, but they only fell around her. With a groan, Robin pushed herself up, only causing her to fall back down harder.

"Amon? Amon?" She tried calling, her voice growing louder with each cry. "Amon? Amon? Amon?"

A groan caused her head to turn quickly to the right. She saw a pile of metal and wood stir, and a black figure crawl out from underneath. Her eyes sparkled as she watched Amon pull and claw his way out of the rubble.

"Amon!" She gasped, her hand reaching to the right, and she wished she could just touch him. If only she was close enough…

His _(AN: What kind of eyes does he have? I'm going to say black for now, correct me if you know)_ black eyes caught hers, but he quickly fell back to the ground with a loud crash.

"Amon!" Robin shouted, her hand flying in the air as if to catch him. "Wake up! Amon!"

"Robin…" he whispered only loud enough for her to hear. "I'm awake…"

Robin smiled faintly. "Just hold on… I'll help you."

"But…" he groaned. "You are trapped under… all that weight…"

Robin suddenly remembered that she was indeed trapped under tons of weight. She bit her lip, and tried to push herself up again, but only succeeded in falling down once more. She lay in the ash, her eyes looking through her hair towards Amon's pale face across from her. "I shall rest… and then I will be able to get you out of there."

He gave no response. He just blinked, and continued to gaze at her. Robin looked back at him, looking at his dark hair that fell over his head, his black, cold eyes that bore the entrance to his soul, and his pale, strained face that was the very essence of his being. She memorized every crack in his skin, every scar on his cheeks, every blink of his eye until she fell asleep, still dreaming of him staring back at her from across the crumbled room.

A Month Ago 

Amon and Robin slowly walked across the pavement; the autumn leaves falling around their feet, and birds flying above their heads. There was no one else in the park but them, as it was a holiday and most people were at home with their families. But after the destruction of the factory, Amon and Robin had no other family but each other. The STNJ was only a memory to their minds, a fragment in which they tried desperately to forget.

However, Robin could not forget. Just the other day, she went to visit her old friends at the STNJ, without Amon knowing. Even though she was more than eager to step inside, she knew she would be risking her life if she took one step away from the taxicab. So, she stood outside, staring at the building, for more than an hour. Her insides screamed at her to return home, but her heart told her to step inside to see her old friends. Amon had found her there, and brought her home quickly, reminding her of the dangers they would face if they were ever caught alive near the STNJ.

"Are you thinking?" Amon asked suddenly, and Robin turned to face him.

"Yes," she said after a moment, looking away again.

"What about?"

She hesitated. "The others."

"Don't waste your thoughts on them," he said coldly. "We have more important things to worry about. Like trying to stay alive."

"I understand that," Robin insisted. "But don't you think they are worried about us?"

"If they were, they would have searched closer."

"That's not true!" Robin exclaimed. "You led us away while they were searching. If they had found us, they-"

"Would have killed us," Amon completed her sentence. "Don't try to put the blame on me for saving your life. If they had found us, we would have been killed."

"But…" She bit her lip, afraid to say her next question. "Why would they kill us?"

Amon stopped, putting his arms against the railing of the bridge. "You heard them yourself. You are a devil's child. And I… I am no different."

"If you are no different, why didn't they kill you while you were working with them?"

"They didn't know what I could really do at that time."

"And what can you really do?"

He stood straight, and began to walk away. "Amon…" Robin whispered, watching him walk away slowly. She joined his side a moment later, her eyes on the ground under her as she walked. "I'm sorry. I had no right to ask."

"You were curious," he answered simply. "Maybe someday I will let you know."

Back in the Rubble 

Robin slowly opened her eyes to find Amon kneeling next to her, slowly lifting the heavy set of boards off of her small body. "Amon…" She whispered, and tried to help by pushing it up with her back.

"No!" he shouted at her, and she fell back down. "You will hurt yourself more!"

Robin gazed at him as he struggled to lift the heavy boards with… one arm! Robin gasped as she saw his right arm hanging loosely against his chest. "What happened to your arm, Amon?" She gasped, trying to sit up.

"It's broken," He answered quietly, slowly setting the weight back onto her. "It was crushed under the boards."

"And you are still trying to get me out…." She whispered. "Why, Amon?"

"You are too weak to lift it on your own. And you were sleeping for too long, I was afraid you were already…."

She saw the painful look in his eyes, the glistening tears about to form, and his teeth bearing into his bottom lip. "Already, what?"

"Dead…" he whispered silently. "I thought you were already dead. I felt I just had to get you out of that mess… because I can't…."

"What?"

"I can't loose you!" He screamed suddenly.

Robin saw his expression long enough to know that he was sincere. He couldn't endure such pain unless he actually felt it inside. He was really worried about her… and he was trying to save her.

"Amon, I am not going to die," Robin said, reaching her hand closer to him, but it only reached close to his thigh. "I would never allow myself to let you go through that pain. But… I'm worried."

"About what?"

"That we may not be able to get out of here alive…" she whispered, already regretting thinking of such a thought. "I am just so worried that no one will find us here… that this will be our last time together."

He reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in his own. "Don't worry, you'll get gray hairs."

She smiled, looking up at him. He was still looking at the boards that were crushing her body. But, at that moment, she did not feel the heavy, pounding pain. Instead, her heart felt twisted. Amon had changed so much in the time she had known him. His heart that was once cold was now warm. She never knew she would see him this way, although she always dreamed of it.

Two Weeks Ago 

"Robin," Amon called from the other room.

Robin walked inside, seeing Amon standing next to the kitchen table, his hands behind his back. "What is it?" She asked, seeing a look in his eyes she had never seen before.

"Get ready."

"For what?"

"We're going out tonight."

"Where?"

"Just get your coat and let's go," he said, already heading towards the door.

Robin frowned, but obeyed, going back into her room to retrieve her coat. Amon was waiting in the car for her, and when she got inside he drove away, to a place she did not recognize.

"What's going on?" She asked.

He didn't answer, but continued to drive on. Robin gazed out the window, and watched as trees and homes passed them by.

"We're here," He said, stopping the car at the edge of a cliff on the mountainside, over looking the town.

Robin gasped as she looked down upon the city lights. "It's beautiful!"

"That's not all," he said, pointing to the sky.

Robin followed his finger and gasped again, her small fingers covering her lips. Fireworks went off in the sky like dancing fireflies. The colors reflected on her eyes. The reds, the blues, the greens, the yellows, it was all beautiful. She looked over at Amon, who was staring back at her.

"What do you think?"

"It's wonderful," she replied.

A smile spread across his lips. Robin was truly delighted; she had hardly ever seen Amon smile. This was the best gift she was ever given.

But the gift was not over. Amon got unbuckled, and Robin did the same, thinking he had something planned outside of the car for them, such as a picnic. But what he gave her was something much different. He reached over, placed his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her. Her hair fell through his fingers, her lips felt warm, and when they parted, her eyes shown brighter than ever before.

"Amon…" Robin whispered. "What… just happened?"

"We kissed," he replied back. "Was that a problem?"

She smiled, a small giggle escaping, "Not at all."

Two Week Later 

"Robin!" Amon called. "Hurry!"

Robin ran behind him, her heart pulsing and her lungs choking her. "I'm coming!" She cried back as Amon ran ahead of her, leading her deeper and deeper into the factory. A few feet behind them were hunters; hunters they never dreamed would chase after them.

"Sakaki! Why aren't you firing?" Miss Karasuma shouted to her partner.

"Do I really have to?" Sakaki asked, feeling guilty for chasing after his old friends and partners.

"Yes! We promised that if we ever came to this, we would follow through with it as always. Even if they are our friends…."

Sakaki saw the look in her eyes, the regret that she was chasing her friends for her job. But Karasuma was one to do her job, whether she liked it or not.

"They turned around to the next hallway," Michael said in their ear. "You're gaining."

"Okay, Sakaki, let me go in first," Karasuma said, slowing her pace as she turned the corner.

Flames engulfed around her, and she fell backwards, her back crashing into the wall. Sakaki rushed to her side, and looked into the hallway, seeing Robin standing there, glassed on her nose, and fire in her eyes.

"Sakaki…" she whispered, and Sakaki raised his gun at her face. His finger grew closer to the trigger, but was frozen there. Robin frowned, "Forgive me." Flames escaped from her eyes onto Sakaki's arm, and he fell backwards, using his other arm to pat it down.

"Let's go, Robin!" Amon shouted, grabbing her hand and leading her down the narrow hallway as Sakaki and Karasuma tried desperately to put out the flames. Robin felt more and more nervous with each step they took. She could tell in Amon's face that he felt it, too, and she pulled on his arm to halt.

"Something's wrong," she whispered.

"Yes, I feel it too," he answered, his eyes looking around them.

A gunshot flew past Amon's shoulder, just tearing his jacket. Sakaki and Karasuma stood at the other end of the hallway, their guns in their hands and their fingers close to the trigger.

"Amon, Robin, we hate to do this," Sakaki said.

"Then why are you?" Amon demanded, pulling Robin behind him to shield her.

"It's our job," Karasuma answered coldly. "You should know what it's like to do your job right."

"If doing your job right means to kill your friends, your partners, then I would rather die," Amon countered.

"If that is your wish…" Karasuma said, her finger closing the trigger tightly.

"NO!" Robin shouted, turning around in front of Amon, and using her craft to try to stop the bullet. The bullet was covered by the flames, and caused a massive explosion. Amon pushed Robin away from him as dozens of wood and metal fell on top of him.

"Amon!" Robin cried. But her cry was cut short as a giant board fell onto her.

Under the Rubble 

And there they were, Amon with a broken arm and Robin still under the giant board. Amon's hand still gripped hers tightly, and Robin felt the pain in his heart. She could tell in his eyes that he also knew they might not make it out alive. Karasuma and Sakaki might have died in the explosion, but there was no way to be sure. They could have escaped already, and took Amon and Robin for dead. But if they did, then that would mean that they called the factory, and they would soon be cleaned out. Or, maybe they lied and said they could not find the bodies. There was no way of knowing for sure.

"Are you thinking, Amon?" Robin asked, trying to remove some of the tension that still hung in the air.

"Yes."

"What about?"

"Lots of things…."

"Tell me, please?"

Amon lay down, laying his face onto the piece of slate next to hers, his eyes level to hers. "I'm thinking of you, and how I failed to keep you safe."

"You didn't fail, Amon."

"Do you call this safe?"

"Maybe not, but I am not dead."

"But you could be if I don't get you out of here soon."

"But that doesn't matter."

"It does to me. Robin, I would never be able to live with the guilt in my heart that I failed you, and that I killed you."

Robin felt a tear roll down her cheek. "You did not kill me… Karasuma and Sakaki did. You could never possibly kill me."

"But I should have protected her better."

Robin shook her head, placing her palm against his cold, rough cheek. "There was nothing you could have done. I jumped out in front of the bullet to save your life. I didn't want you to leave me. Things happen for a reason. Maybe we are supposed to die here… together."

Amon looked at her face with glazed eyes, his bottom lip trembling. He could see the pain in her eyes as she tried to breathe clean air. Ash was all around them and it grew harder to breathe, let alone stay alive long enough for them to escape. Deep in his heart, although he regretted the feeling, he knew she was right. With a deep breath, he leaned in and kissed her, possibly for the last time.

When they parted, tears streamed down Robin's cheeks. Amon reached over, wiping them away with his thumb. "You're right," he whispered. "Maybe we are supposed to die here."

Robin nodded slowly. "Amon?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too Robin." Amon said, kissing her lips again. "You are the only one that could melt my cold heart."

Amon moved over, and she placed her head between his neck and shoulder while he leaned his head against hers, his arm under her head. And they lay there forever in bittersweet bliss.

_AN: oh my gosh! I didn't know it would turn out this way! This has to be the longest one-shot I have ever written! I hope you guys enjoyed it! ::sniffs:: it's so sad!! Wells, later!_

_Mandi_


End file.
